<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Gold by wholewheatpopcorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891465">Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholewheatpopcorn/pseuds/wholewheatpopcorn'>wholewheatpopcorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, M/M, vengeance god au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholewheatpopcorn/pseuds/wholewheatpopcorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy catches the eye of a god. He prefers to think of it as a good thing but it's really something up for debate when the god in question is the God of Corruption.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remy | Reverse Muse / Dov | Reverse Virus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vengeance God AU: Dov is the God of Corruption and Transgressions. Remy is a gang leader with an odd sense of honor and that's apparently enough to catch Dov's attention.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was glimmering and gold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the curtain tassels to the picture frames on the wall, there was gold as far as the eye could see. The hallways were lined with gold speckled wallpaper that glinted in the sunlight streaming through the massive windows. The sunlight itself was a beautiful and warm golden color that painted the beige tiles on the floor with fading patterns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy turned his head and eyed the glass vase that sat on an intricately carved table. The vase, he found, had a rim of subtle spotted gold that complimented the vibrant red and pink flowers that spilled from its brim. The flowers were neatly trimmed, their petals bloomed with no signs of decay, and Remy deduced that they were recently attended to.  He let his gaze linger on the vase, eyeing the delicate patterns that decorated its ceramic surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a nice vase. The craftsmanship really shone through the vase’s subtle grooves and colors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely….. no one would miss it if he swiped it, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vase like that had to cost at least a small fortune. Remy wagered he could probably pawn it off for at least a couple hundred thousand dollars. The master of the house was practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be robbed by leaving out so many expensive decorative items. Someone who was rich enough to afford gold speckled wallpaper surely wouldn’t miss a few trinkets here or there. Remy could make a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fortune </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of the things that decorated the hallway alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head away and bit back his sigh. The vase was a bit too large and clunky for him to logically sneak out of the house. If he wanted to pilfer something from this mansion of extreme wealth, he would have to pick something smaller to avoid being caught. It was fine, though. With a house decorated like so, Remy was sure he would find plenty more targets later on. This in mind, he ventured forth down the brightly lit hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway stretched on and amidst marveling at the glittering pieces around him, Remy noted that there wasn’t a single door in sight.</span>
  <em>
    <span> How odd</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A hallway that went on for eons without a single room it connected to. Whoever designed the building surely wasn’t thinking properly. Was this one of those new trends rich people were jumping on? Remy would never understand how the minds of the rich worked. It didn’t matter though, he didn’t need to understand the reasons behind their machinations. All he needed to know was where they lived and what time they’d be home. Houses were easiest to rob when they’re empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, on the subject of houses and emptiness, Remy really was beginning to find the house he was in a bit strange. It was almost unnerving but he knew enough about rich people’s weird eccentrics to dismiss any concerns he could possibly have. The rich love the strange. Even if a hallway that went on forever with no rooms in sight was incredibly strange and slightly suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right on cue, a set of double doors came into view as Remy strolled forth. Remy came to a stop in front of the doors, eyeing the curves in the wood and the glinting brass door handles. Well, there was no clearer invitation than this, Remy figured. He swung open the door handles and stepped in with all the misplaced gusto of a thief in a den filled with treasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flowers and other plants filled the room to the brim, decorating the shelves and the corners of the room. There was a single path cleared for Remy to move forward and he rubbed his nose as he carefully picked his way through the greenery. The floral scent was really just too strong in this room. Was this a greenhouse? The glass panes that replaced the walls certainly indicated so. Whoever this room belonged to, they certainly had a strong fondness for... plants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The potted plants cleared into a small area where a round table and chairs were nestled. Seated at the table was a man dressed in traditional garb with golden jewelry dangling from his ears and neck. Remy froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was someone in the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to flee, only to be stopped by the man’s smooth voice cutting through the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, Remy! I’ve been waiting for you. Why don’t you take a seat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy’s eyes narrowed, shoulder tensing up as he inched a step backward. “How do you know my name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man met him with a smile. “How could I not?” Remy’s instincts were telling him to run as fast as he could but for some reason he couldn’t move his body as he wished. “Please take a seat! I’ve been looking forward to talking to you. I promise no harm will come to you while you’re here with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy eyed the man and slowly, as if he were possessed, lowered himself into the seat across from him. “Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Dov, the God of Corruption and Transgressions.” The smile stayed ever present on Dov’s face as he delivered his unbelievable lines. Remy‘s lips ticked down into a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dov?” He tried out, skeptically. The look on Dov’s face brightened as Remy said the name out a few more times. “But you don’t look like the statues in the temples.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t always have horns, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the one identifying feature of the God of Corruption and Transgressions, Dov, though.” An amused little smirk curled into place as Remy watched something akin to an annoyed pout flash across Dov’s face. Well, this man wasn’t all that threatening after all. He just seemed like any other ordinary dude, though the claims to godhood were a bit odd. The tension in Remy’s shoulders was slowly dissipating as he watched Dov fidget. He vaguely registered in the back of his mind that he wouldn’t normally be so quick to relax around a potential threat but for some odd reason the matter didn’t seem important to him. “So how do I know you’re actually Dov and not an imposter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would want to impersonate the </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Corruption</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never know the world these days. People are willing to do anything for the right price.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not—“ Dov sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly. He looked wearily bemused, an odd combination of a parent watching their child make a mess they would later have to clean and a person who had initially planned an entire encounter only to find that nothing was going as he planned. “Look, right now we’re in a dream, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy raised a brow. That was certainly quite the cliche thing to claim and Remy wasn’t sure how much he bought into it. Especially since the man before him was already making ridiculous claims about being a god. This felt pretty real to him, so how was it a dream? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How else would I have gotten to talk to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy shrugged. “I don’t know, you could’ve just been in a room that I entered and invited me in for conversation. It’s not impossible.” In fact, it was what was happening at that very moment. Remy made sure to put enough sarcastic bite in his voice to deliver his disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in a dream. Your dream, to be exact.” Dov ascertained. The friendly look was back on his face as he stretched his hands out towards Remy. “So using my godly powers, I’ll give you this. When you wake up, it’ll still be in your hands and that’ll prove I’m the god Dov.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising a brow, Remy offered up one of his hands and watched Dov drop something into his palms. He wasn’t entirely sure how waking up with an object from a dream (if this was a dream at all) was supposed to prove anything— after all anyone could just break into his house and stage the whole thing— but he was willing to give Dov the benefit of the doubt if only for his own personal amusement. His mood was quite amicable, thus he saw no harm in following along with this strange man for the moment. He brought the object up to his face to inspect: it was a small stone antelope, carved with enough detail to make the figurine seem as if it were once alive. Huh. Well, it made sense, he supposed. Antelopes </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sacred animal of Dov. The commitment to the act was admirable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” The stone antelope was turned over in Remy’s fingers a few times before he finally set it down and looked up at Dov. “If you were going to give me an object to bring out of a dream, couldn’t it have been something like a diamond the size of my head?” It would’ve been more astounding than a simple figurine, if anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to end up selling it.” Dov’s voice was firm, leaving no room for arguments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pffft</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Remy turned his head away and laughed, nearly missing the inquisitive look that flashed across Dov’s admittedly cute face. If anything, Dov really knew how to judge Remy’s character and he appreciated that alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fine.” Remy said, in a considerably better mood than when the entire encounter began. “I’ll believe you for now, Sir Dov.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Sir Dov?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, was that not formal enough?” An easygoing smirk was making its home on Remy’s face. Propping his chin up onto his palm, Remy pretended to contemplate something. “How about Lord Dov?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dov.” Remy’s voice was low and rumbly purr, his half-lidded eyes watched Dov’s skin flush a nearly imperceptible pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just—“ Dov cleared his throat. He looked almost fondly exasperated as he ran his hands through his bangs. “Just Dov is fine, Remy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dov, then.” Remy’s acquiescence was rewarded with a soft smile from Dov. “Is this place what your temple is supposed to look like?” Come to think of it, Remy couldn’t remember how he found himself in the mansion in the first place. When did he arrive? How did he get in? Hm… how strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Dov looked around, seeming a bit abashed. “I just thought you might enjoy this venue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice.” Remy admitted. Though, it was nice to him for reasons Dov probably wasn’t expecting. Certainly, Remy admired the lavish decor but he wanted to burglarize the house more than anything else. “Why put all this thought and effort into meeting me in this dream though? Why are you here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m interested in you, Remy.” Remy certainly was being blown away by how straightforward Dov was being. Were all gods like this? It was an interesting change of pace, at least. “I want to get to know you better and spend more time with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how hard Remy tried, he couldn’t hold Dov’s gaze— not under the weight of that unadulterated honesty. This god was going to be the death of him, he swore. He turned his head to study the windows off to his side, silently cursing the rapid thumping of his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Remy’s gaze slid back over to Dov and scrutinized him. To his efforts, Dov gave him a wide and brilliant smile in return, his eyes softening at the edges.  “I wonder what that says about my character if I’ve warranted the attention of the God of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Corruption</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think,” Dov started as he leaned forward and propped his chin up on his laced fingers, “It says that you have such a charming and intriguing character that even a god could not help but be enticed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? You’re quite the smooth talker, aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise it’s not all just flattery.” Dov’s voice dipped lower in pitch and he gave Remy a small wink. “And talking isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m good at.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see on that, won’t we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy was, in all honesty, finding it hard to wrap his head around the fact that a god was flirting (could it be called that?) with him but it wasn’t unpleasant. Confusing, perhaps, but nice. Of course, Remy was an attractive man. He wasn’t unfamiliar to flirting with strangers and strangers flirting with him. Somehow, though, it felt different when the playfulness was coming from a god. Or, at the very least, it felt like he had to treat it different than the casual day to day flirting. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with this newfound attention but he was sure he could reap benefits from it if he thought about it hard enough. Turning his head once more, he gestured vaguely at the room surrounding them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this going to be a regular thing? Meeting me in my dreams?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d certainly love it if it were.” Dov looked almost shy as he tilted his head, his eyes filled with the unspoken question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Remy never really thought gods cared much for the opinions of insignificant mortals but it seemed that Dov was a little different in that regard. Perhaps it was just Dov’s innate character, or perhaps it was just Remy Dov was giving this special treatment to. He didn’t know Dov well enough to say confidently which one it was, being that he just met the man not even an hour ago. “I’m surprised you haven’t asked to meet in person yet. Though, I suppose perhaps it may be an issue of plausibility. Are you able to take a physical, human, form in the material world?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” Dov sounded amused as he sat back in his chair, surprisingly unfazed by Remy’s statements of doubt. Weren’t gods supposed to have short tempers? “Most, if not all, the gods are able to take form in the material plane. How else do you think those statues in the temples were made?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. He had a point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you to meet in person because I thought it would be too soon for that. I didn’t want to scare you away. But if you’re offering to meet in person, I certainly won’t refuse.” Dov continued. If Remy were a better, more self conscious person, perhaps he would’ve felt embarrassed. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he wasn’t and he didn’t so instead he tapped his fingers against the table and mulled over Dov’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I wasn’t intending to offer such a meeting to begin with?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll extend the invitation instead! Why don’t we meet in person, Remy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a busy man, Dov. What if I don’t have the time for this meeting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can easily rearrange your schedule to do something like meet with a god. I know you’ve done it for things far pettier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy couldn’t deny that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, it is with a heavy heart that I humbly accept this invitation of yours.” Remy sighed dramatically and pretended to sag under the imaginary weight of his decision. His antics elicited a chuckle from Dov that fell like music upon Remy’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since it was such a difficult choice to make, I’ll let you choose the time and place for the meeting.” Dov said, his voice filled with amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, how about 100 years from today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said I could pick the time and place, Dov.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please pick a time no later than a month from today’s date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy stifled a laugh in his palm and put his hands up to surrender. “Ok, ok. How about this Friday? We can meet in the morning at the cafe down the street from your temple. It’s called Cafe Vestia, I believe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recognition flickered across Dov’s face and he nodded in approval. “I know that place! A few of my priests like to go there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. Then it’s settled. Friday at 11am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dov gave him a warm smile. “I’ll see you Friday at 11am, then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy returned the smile and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy opened his eyes to familiar white ceilings and walls. Sunlight was pouring through the open blinds, pooling together to effectively blind Remy’s eyes. He made a low noise of complaint, turning over and burrowing into his pillows and blankets in attempts to escape the morning’s beckoning call. It was too early to be up. He didn’t know what time it was, but it was too early to be up. There was something drifting at the edges of his memory, nagging him but he didn’t have the energy to care. He just wanted to sink into the bed and return to the land of his dreams, though he seldom remembered them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy curled his fingers tighter into his palm, wincing in surprise when something sharp dug into his skin. Annoyed, he unfurled his fingers and squinted at his palm, his eyes falling upon..... a small stone antelope?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An antelope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antelope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where did he get an antelope?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Remy wasn’t a particularly religious man and yet here he was with a strange stone antelope that was clearly an emblem of the God—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dov</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy blinked. Then blinked again. The memories of his dream were slowly flowing back to him and though it befuddled Remy he couldn’t help a small smile. He pulled his covers over his head and nestled back into his mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>real then.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>